The Changing
by Sleep is for the strong
Summary: Lucy heartflila was a 19 year old girl just looking for a normal life. What will happen when she joins a club as a waitress at Fairy tail and her boss always just seems to glare at her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A NICE BUTT!". Maybe everything is not as simple as thought and what will happen when people find out her dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

My name is Lucy

Lucy Heartflila

I'm a proud 19 year old single woman enjoying life

Well that's what I would like to say, but fate had other plans as my heart was ripped out, smashed, torn, burnt and crushed into a million pieces. So you know the usual.

Guess it was an ordinary break up. There really is nothing special about it like people always think. I thought I was in love...not like I really know what that is anymore. And then he broke my heart and took off.

He was just the usual ass. For leaving. He went over seas for work and left me behind. Like his work is more important.. _that's not love_.

I know what your thinking. I'm selfish right?

Well I guess you could put it that way. But he _left._ leaving me all alone... I have no one and he was my everything. A life without him is as though my life had no purpose.

But maybe is was not his fault. Maybe it was mine.

...maybe I should of tried harder. I should of wore more girly things and appealing clothes, should have made delicious dinners, wore more make up, acted more feminine, been more intimate...

What am I thinking. I can't let that jerk change who I am. I am Lucy. I am my own person and I shouldn't have to change for anyone. _The one should just except me no_ matter _what. Right?_

well today will be the day I get over the heartbreak. I'll pick up my shattered pieces of my heart and put them together because I will enjoy life and the wonderful things it has to offer. I don't need to man to be with me. All I need is the positive energy that will bring me happiness!

"Okay! Today is going to be the day I live."

.

.

.

"Was that you, Lucy?"

oh.. I totally forgot about my roommate aka best friend aka only person I have right now.

"Yea! I'm up and ready to start living. Okay first things first. I going to get a job!" I said enthusiastically like I haven't even spent the last couple of days mopping around my room without seeing the light.

I grabbed a light green sweatshirt and some track pants and quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I smashed the door open and headed straight for the kitchen. I saw Angel making something that awfully smelled like pancakes making my stomach growl.

"We'll looks like the little miss Lucy got over her heartbreak." Angel said in that angelic tone of hers. _Huh figures._

 _"I SURE AM!"_ I replied giving a warm smile her way.

Angel knew that behind that smile was a lot of sadness. She sighed and returned back the smile "I hope you know what your doing." Angel gave her a reassuring hug hoping everything would be okay.

"Thank you.." I replied "I'll start new and better then ever." I released the hug and looked into Angels eyes

"Now are you just going to tease me or make me breakfast. I'm starving~~~ and pancakes are not making it better." I whined. Angel just laughed "Sure thing, glad to have you back."

i sighed as I walked the streets alone. Sure I was excited to start new but I really had no idea what to do. I was trying to get over him but he always managed to slip through my walls and be stuck in my head again.

 _Kei..._

I shook my head to rid the thoughts. My focus should be on finding a job. So I can get somewhere in life.

But my am I looking for a job in the middle of a dead street "Ahhhh THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" I yelled ripping my hair in my head in frustration "How da hell do I find a job when I'm a nobody?"

I sat on the curb of the road with my head hung low. "I'm a nobody.." I whispered to myself.

Who am i?

what do I stand for?

why am I always alone even when I tried so, so hard.

i just wish I had a family. Something I never had... Something I've always wanted but never got the chance.

I don't even have any records or birth certificate. I am a nobody with no identity nor a family. No way I could get a job or find a happy life. I was a mistake.

I let a soft laugh escape my lips. "How pathetic" I mumbled.

Just as I was about to leave I saw a a flyer fly by and stop at my feet. I picked it up and saw it was for some sort of bar club. And from the looks it looked pretty big.

At the bottom I saw some writing. I skimmed over the words before something caught my attention.

 _Looking for a new staff member. Anyone to come to the job interview at 3:00pm on the 12th. One spot available, hurry up before someone takes it_

I laughed to myself after reading, maybe fate was on my side just for once.

I giggled before my eyes glowed with happiness and yet held so much evil "Fairy tail. Huh?" I said with a face splitting grin. "Looks like your my ticket out of hell."

 **Thank you for reading. I'll continue and hopefully you guys like it. I would really appreciate a review of what you think. I'm still new to this but I will accept any comment mean or not.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to my bro Hiro but if I did own it Natsu and Lucy would have 100 babies and fairy tail would suck with my plot. Lol so true.**

 **Please review**

 **love ya xoxo**

 **Celestial War101**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the day. Today was the day I could finally get a job.

I've had previous work experience at waitressing at a cafe when I was 17. I got the job from someone I knew because he was friends with the owner. Though when they found out who I was they throw me out like I was nothing but trash.

I would like to do something like being a waitress because I have done it before and it was easy. But working at a club, a famous one at that. I don't know if it would be the same.

I quickly checked my purse to see if I have some money. $3.55 We'll at least I have enough for a cup of coffee. I sighed knowing I'm going to have to ask Angel for more money now that I'm out.

I hate that. She barely has enough money for herself and she has to support me. I'm such a bad friend but she is my only hope now that _he_ was gone.

I sighed and paid for my coffee to go.

I really _need_ this job. I _need_ the money. I _need_ to get over _him_. I need to start new.

oOoOoOoO

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I knew this Fairy tail was big but. THIS BIG!

It was huge and very modern. It was three stories high and had huge parking space like it really was made for hundreds for people.

"Wow" i sighed in amazement. I defiantly felt underdressed now. Looking at the other people lining up for the interview. There were slutty girls in short tight dresses and guys in shirts and ties.

I looked down to my baggy pants and to my shirt that was about 3 sizes to big. Well what can I say. I don't like girly tight things. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I was so nervous that I put on something I felt safe in.

I lined up with the other people, some giving me weird looks.

"Well look what we have here." I turned around to see a brunette with long curly hair and a short dress that had her ass half hanging out, leaning against the railing on the side. "Aww are you lost sweetie, you don't look like you know where you are?" She blow a puff of smoke in my face from the cigarette in her lips.

"No I'm here for the job interview." I replied shyly suddenly noticing the stares I was now receiving.

"Haha, we'll might as well leave" she paused in mid sentence looking up and down my body. I felt very self conscious. "Because you don't stand a chance." Her and her little friends started laughing in my face and blowing more smoke. I tried not to puke from the smoke that was making me cringe.

"I'm s-sorry but I'm at the right place and I intend to get the job." I tried to sound strong but the damn stutter had to be there.

"Huh? Bitch you think you little virgin ass is going to get the job you got another thing coming you punk!" She grabbed my shirt and pulled my close to her face so I could smell the cigarettes on her. Then I did something I'm not proud of.

We'll sometimes I just lose it and I guess you can say I have a split personality and when I don't like someone that side is always the side that takes over.

I smiled and spat in her face. She looked at me in disgust before slapping me on the right side of my cheek.

 _This definitely caused a scene._

I started to laugh. "How pathetic are you? calling you stupid would be an insult to _stupid_ people, seriously how did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" I spat in her face.

She was so shocked not expecting thar outcome "YOU BITCH"

"Wow nice come back. I would ask you how old you are but I know you can't count that high." I smirked "We all know your an idiot stop trying to prove it." I crossed my arms and looked away.

The chick screamed and launched for me which I easily dodged and she fell on that face of hers. "I _really_ didn't want to hit you after all your face is already so disorientated, though maybe it would be an improvement."

She go off the ground and before she tried to attack me one of the security guards came by and picked her up. "Excuse me your going to have to leave." He said sternly to the girl in his arms. One of the guys in the line yawned "This happenes every time." _I couldn't help but smirk_.

oOoOoOoOo

After 2 long hours of waiting I finally got to the door where there security let me in.

I walked over to see a small brown desk with a lamp facing me and I sat down on the wooden chair.

I couldn't see much but the glowing eyes of a devil.

"We'll well, it's not often we see someone like you." The interviewer stated. _Someone like me_?

From the sounds of it, I think it was a girl interviewer from the voice even though it was low and serious. Either that or his balls haven't dropped. It was still to dark to really see anything.

"What kind of interview _is_ this?" I asked. It felt like I was being interrogated. The eyes remained still as I heard the answer.

"Humm this is not the normal interview I guess you can say." I could just feel the smirk forming on their lips.

"Now, who are you?"

.

.

This question made me shiver. Not only the way the voice sounded so evil but the question itself. I felt the goosebumps on my skin.

I tried to sound confident but I didn't want to lie so i decided I'll be honest. I didn't really think I would get the job anyways with all the people.

"I'm Lucy, we'll you can call me Lucy. It was a name given to me, not by my parents as I never knew them but just...people. I don't have a last name." _We'll not one I would tell her anyways_.

"I live with my friend in a small but cosy apartment. I'm broke and looking for some money by getting a job. I have had previous work experience as a waitress." I looked into the eyes that remained focused on me like she was actually listening. I know I should be a lot more afraid but it felt good to talk to someone. So I kind of forgot I had an interview and continued telling my life story. We'll of course I would hid some details.

"I never had an education nor a family." I paused as my own words made me feel week. "I...never had a...family." I didn't even noticed the tears that started rolling down my cheek. "Oh sorry." I sniffled wiping away my tears.

"I'm not after pity, in fact that's something I hate. I just need something to keep my mind of things and I want to be around people and make friends." I gave the interviewer a warm smile and kind watery eyes.

The evil red ones seemed softer. Like she understood what I went through. "I've always been alone, rejected even abused but...but I won't let that stop me! I'll continue finding my way...thank you."

And with that I stood up and turned around as the tears kept flowing. I knew the interview was a bust but I'll keep looking.

Just as I started walking to the exit with was the only light in the room signalling exit, the lights turned on.

I turned around and saw something I really didn't expect.

There was a beautiful scarlet haired woman that looked as though she was meant to be some kind of model. I really didn't think that was my interviewer.

She had a cold face glaring right into my eyes. I thought as though she could look into my soul. Maybe she could.

Then she smiled and it seemed to light up the room. "My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet, May I have your number?" She said in a sweet tone that I wouldn't of guessed in a million years belonged to the red eyed devil before.

I was confused by the simple question. She obviously saw the look of confusion. "Oh just so we can notify you about the job, we need to have everyone's number." She said simply.

"Oh! Right of course." Now I felt dumb. "Ummm" I stared at her with a pen a pad of paper waiting for the number. I sighed and gave her my number.

"Would it be okay if I have your mobile because it's a lot more easy to reach you?" I froze for a second.

"We'll the thing is I don't actually have a mobile. I don't have the money to pay for it..so.." She looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Okay we will let you know if you have got the position." She said professionally.

I thanked my goodbyes and left. As the door opened the light seemed to blind me for a second and as my eyes adjusted I realised I was at some sort of back entrance which looked really different from the entry.

Back in the interview room

 _Lucy... What an intriguing girl._ Erza thought with a great idea _._

Outside

I leaned against the brick wall and sighed "We'll that didn't go the way I was hoping."

 _Guess I'll try harder next time_.

 **Sorry for another short chapter next one will be a lot longer**.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! I need some feedback to see if you like it. Okay first and second chapters were a little slow and boring but next chapter is where it all starts to get going.**

 **Thanks for reading I love all of you xoxox**

 **Review**

 **Goodbye my little pumpkins (Don't judge) I'll post next chapter within the week. Probably.**

 **Celestial War101**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been exactly 3 days 6 hours 8 minuets and...12 seconds since the interview at Fairy tail. Now Lucy was not one to be stressed over something, but she hasn't let her eyes leave the phone for 1 minuet.

"Jeez Lucy if they are going to call you back they will call you back and if they aren't they won't. You just need to relax and starring at the phone for days is not going to make them magically call." Angel states staring at her friend with annoyed eyes. "We'll at first I thought I wasn't going to get the job so I didn't worry so much but after looking for another one I couldn't get anywhere so this is my only hope. I just really want to get the job." I sighed and walked to the kitchen to get myself a coffee after all if they were going to call me they would of by now.

As I poured myself a cup of coffee I heard the phone ring.

It was like magic to my ears

I ran to the phone and just as I was about to grab it someone's hand bet me to it. "Sorry Lucy this is for me, I told my friend to ring me about going out to dinner tonight."

"What! No way. It's for me." I screamed grabbing the phone in her hands and pulling it. "Lucy it's for me let go!" We were both pulling on the phone. "No what if I got the job." I pulled hard and the phone went flying.

The phone landed on the floor and slid across the carpet. "Oh shit!" I ran to the phone and quickly answered it. "Hello this is Lucy." I spoke into the phone trying really hard to sound confident. "Who the hell is Lucy? I'm looking for Angel." And with those few words all my hope vanished.

Angel was standing with her hand out with a irritated look on her face. I sighed and handed her the phone. "Yes hello, oh that was just my roommate." A roommate? "Yes okay sure at 10:00 totally ok see ya then bye honey." With that Angel hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked with my arms crossed around my chest and a sulky look upon my face. "That's my friend, I'll be gone tonight so make yourself something for dinner if you haven't ate, I'm going to have a shower." Angel responded and headed for the bathroom

I watched her retreating figure. We'll I guess I'm having another night alone, yay. I automatically felt depressed. Not only did I miss out on the job I'm always getting abandoned by my only friend that likes her annoying friends more then me. I walked over to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I wonder if I am nothing more then a burden to her.

I grabbed a towel and dabbed my face when I heard the phone ringing again. I throw the towel on the counter and picked it up. "Angels having a shower so call back later or do us a favour and don't call back at all!" I said darkly into the phone. As I heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Oh sorry I must have the wrong number I am calling for a girl called..Lucy."

.

.

.

.

Wait WHAT!

"We'll sorry to disturb you, have a nice day." Just as the person on the phone was about to hang up I realised who it was

"WAIT WAIT WAIT IM LUCY I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled in a panic hoping she wouldn't hang up.

"Oh it is you Lucy." "yes I'm so sorry" I felt so embarrassed. Great now she must think I'm some sort of stuck up bitch.

"We'll I was calling about the job position. I am happy to tell you that you made it and that you start your training tomorrow and we apologise for the late notice." I think my heart just stopped

"Omg really! That's so amazing I can't believe I got the job." I squealed into the phone completely forgetting to sound professional. "Ah I mean, thank you for you consideration and I will be there tomorrow to start working and I appreciate the acceptance and I will make sure work to your standards and more." I tried to recover.

I heard Erza giggle on the phone. Then I felt like a complete idiot but who knew that the devil from the interview could sound so cute. Anyway. "We'll we all look forward to seeing you, I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00am sharp and don't worry about clothes we have some prepared for you." She sounded really strict but I was so happy I didn't care. "Okay thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the call ended.

I felt so happy I was almost in tears. Finally I could start new and meet new people make more friends and be able to support Angel.

After Angel got out the shower I told her all about the news and then she left for dinner after congratulating me.

We'll I decided to get some sleep because of the early start tomorrow I better be prepared. So I quickly grabbed some toast had a quick dinner then a bath and brushed my teeth and went to bed. Let's just hope I get some sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy woke up suddenly, not enjoying the sound of her alarm at 6:30 in the morning. Strangely enough she felt well rested though, maybe i did get enough sleep after all she thought.

Lucy got up and walked to the kitchen and had something to eat and drink. She then went to have a nice warm shower to wake her up properly.

After she got dressed in a causal T-shirt and jeans and got ready it was 7:00.

"Guess I still have some time." Lucy sighed. But she couldn't help but love the feeling of waking up with a purpose. It's been too long.

It was nice actually.

She thought she might as well head down to Fairy tail or her now so called 'work'. Lucy smiled at the thought. Work it's been too long since I've had a job, let's make it the best day ever!

OoOoOoOoOo

As Lucy arrived at the same entry as 4 days ago it felt like she was just here. She could remember all the people and their slutty outfits not to mention the thick smell of ash and alcohol. But today was different for she was here to work and earn some money, then she can finally get Angel the money she owes.

She walked up to the main entrance which was a double door with no security this time but it was 7:30 on the morning so that seems like it's not needed.

She pushed the door open to reveal one very empty club and bar. It was a huge room filed with a high ceiling which was covered in lights and lasers with a huge disco ball and had a dance floor, tables and a stage, everything you would expect in a club. But this may just be a bigger and more popular club. Lucy thought.

As a 19-year-old girl I've gone to clubs but nothing I have gone to has looked anything like this it was just so fancy and big but the weirdest thing it had a real strange home feeling to it. Maybe that's what made it feel different. It's like a home you can always go to so you can drink and dance your sorrows away. We'll maybe not but I'm totally up to drinking my pain away. Though that's didn't exactly work out for me the last time.

"Ah Lucy your here a little early, glad to see you again." I snapped out my thoughts at the sudden voice. I turned around to see Erza and and a very,very...very handsome guy. I didn't even noticed I was drooling until Erza gave me a knowing look. "Gray this is Lucy I was telling you about." Erza points to me "And this here is Gray, he's a great guy and he'll show you around and teach you the basic things you need to know today, oh and you have a little drool here." Erza finished her sentence pointing to her face where she was interacting my drool stain.

I blushed madly my face is probably pure red. I didn't mean to stare I just got carried away and besides I haven't seen another hot guy in a long time. "Oh hihihi thanks." I say nervously while whipping away my drool.

"Haha I see you pick the good ones, you'll fit right in." Gray tells me while putting a hand on my right shoulder. I couldn't help my cheeks go red at the contact. God I'm like a little school girl, get it together Lucy.

"We'll lets just say I saw something...we'll after Gray shows you around and you meet everyone I'll start your training, and Gray if you do anything stupid, I'll kill you."

"YES MA'AM!" Gray squeaks turning around with a nervous laugh. "Come on Lucy I'll introduce you to everyone."

Erza must be scary to scare a guy. Best not get on her bad side. I Followed Gray to the bar where I saw the was a beautiful white haired woman with stunning eyes as blue as the ocean.

"This here is Mriajane, she's the bar maid and kind of the mum of the place, she's great but don't get on her bad side." Gray whispered the last part in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Hello Mirajane, I'm Lucy nice to meet you." I say sweetly. "Well hello Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you I take it your our new little cute trainee and please just call me Mira, everyone else does. Mira says kindly.

"We'll Mira I look forward to working with you." I nod my head respectably. "Aw you don't have to be formal with me after all formalities are boring just talk to me like I'm your friend. Mira winks at me.

I laugh "Sure thing." I giggle "See you have a cute laugh." I smile and than Gray says "We should go meet our other family members." I look at him strangely "Family members?" I echo. "Of course, every one who works at Fairy tail becomes apart of the Fairy tail family just like you are now apart of the family too."

My eyes were fully wide now. "I'm..apart...of the...family?" A tear rolled down my cheek "Wait hold up don't cry, I'm sorry please don't cry!" I look him straight in the eyes "thank you." I let out a shaky breath. I've always wanted a family and they just let me in theirs like that. I have never been happier, I'm finally apart of a family. "Hey are you alright? Why you thanking me?"

"Heyy Gray want did you do to the new girl~" a brunette slurred, sitting down on a counter with a full barrel of beer in her lap. She looked totally drunk. "It wasn't my fault! Oh please don't let Erza see." Gray cries. "I'm fine, I'm just really happy, thank you." I smile at the floor feeling embarrassed. The brunette looks at me and smiles "Another weirdo I guess, well that just makes you even more apart of the family nice to meet ya, I'm Cana."

I look back up to her face "I'm Lucy, don't take this strangely but I think we can be quite good friends." Cana starts to laugh "Well of course, I can tell just by looking at ya that your going to be full of fun." Cana grins.

"Who's the blonde? She has a nice ass." I turn around ready to give who ever said that my famous Lucy kick but just a turned around I saw the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid on. There was this stunning man in front of me. With his piercing onyx eyes, tan skin, perfect jaw line and amazing body. But the weirdest thing was his pink hair, I mean it's not unusual to see people with pink, green and blue hair but I've never seen pink on a guys head. I never knew it could look so sexy or maybe he just made it looked sexy, who cares it was just so hot.

As my thought got the better of me I finally talked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A NICE BUTT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He just looked at me with this annoying but incredibly sexy smirk.

"Who am I you ask? Well that's simple, I'm the boss of this club. And you. Work. For. Me."

Oh

My

Fucking

God.

I just screamed at the boss. The person who hired me. We'll goodbye life I'm going to kill myself now.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were just some creep." I bowed in apology.

Gray just cracked up laughing. "Oh my god she just just called you a creep that's gold." The pink haired man glared at Gray then back to me. I was stunned by his eyes. It was like he could see inside my soul.

"We'll Blondie that wasn't very nice." He purrs with a smirk on his face. My cheeks heated up from blushing or embarrassment I didn't know.

"I guess you will just have to make it up to me." He rakes his eyes up and down my body and a amused smirk came on his gorgeous face. He steps closer and leans over to whisper in my ear. "Maybe I just have to punish you." His hot breath sent goosebumps and shivers down my whole body and my breath caught. "I'm s-sorry" I stutter out.

He looks back to my face then just walks away.

What...

"What just happened" I asked nobody in particular.

"Just ignore flame brain he just thinks your hot and wants to get in your pants or make them wet either way." Gray says casually.

I blushed completely like every bit of my blood rushed to my face. "W-WH-WHAT!" I scream totally embarrassed. Gray just smiles and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, let's just continue with the tour." I nod and follow him still trying to calm my beating heart down. Why was I reacting this way anyway. People hit on me all the time why is this different.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So was that the new trainee?" The pinked haired bossed asked the red head. "Yes she is, quiet the looker isn't she?" He just smirked while taking a sip from his Tequila. "Yes, yes she is."

"I know what you are thinking but.. You cannot touch her." Erza have him the most terrifying look she could master. "I can do what I want" the pinked haired male said darkly. "Look I don't care who you fuck, as long as it's not her. I'm doing a background check and trust me when I say she Is untouchable, for you anyway. It was very hard to find but if you touch her in that way. You will loose everything. So stay away and find someone else."

"We'll Erza looks like we should take this this to my office" Erza nodded and followed him.

' _Who is this girl and what shit is she in, luckily I love a challenge' thought the boss of Fairy Tail darkly._

S **oooo sorry for the long update. I was super busy ugh. This chapter was meant to be longer but I kinda just rushed it but next chapter Should be more development. Thanks for everyone's support and please review.**


End file.
